heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Tate Astaroth
Ark Valic Avisa Alocer |element=Toxin |likes=Infomercials |dislikes=Rocky Satellites |hobby=Video Games }} Tate Astaroth is a Bakunawa Mogwai living aboard the H.M.S. Tenebro, a ship orbiting around Solum. Tate supervises multiple penguin-like Mogwai working aboard the ship. She was Nile Foras' caretaker during the war. Appearance Tate falls under the pygmy category of Mogwai, making her shorter than how a Bakunawa Mogwai should be. She has white hair styled into low pigtails that slowly gradient to a purple tint at the tips. Atop her head, she wears a purple ushanka with little antennae sticking out from the front. She also sports a cape with a sailor collar, held by a small pin that looks similar to the decal on her hat. Underneath, she wears a white long-sleeved sweater with a purple logo on the front. She has on a pair of short shorts with white tufts sticking out from the ends. She also wears a pair of white sneakers with a light blue trim. Her tail is a stinger that resembles an arrow. It is purple at the base and light blue at the end. Personality Tate comes off as aloof in comparison to her co-workers. Even during emergencies, Tate keeps a cool head and will only be slightly annoyed. She doesn't seem to take her job too seriously, but she's proficient enough at it that Nile trusts her and has given her the entirety of H.M.S. Tenebro as responsibility. Regardless, Tate seems to care about her co-workers a great deal due to their long history. When Tate accompanies Eve around the ship, she dishes out information easily but stays indifferent most of the time. She finds joy in the fact that humans stayed simple instead of advancing, tech-wise. Tate is prone to being impulsive, going as far as throwing penguins out the air lock if they annoy her enough. Tate shows signs of high intelligence, being able to create a multitude of gadgets, no matter how strange they may be. Story History Tate was fished out of Solum's waters centuries ago and was rendered a specimen to be experimented on alongside Ark and Avi. Eventually, Nile helps all of them escape from the ship and back to Solum. When Ark and Avi were recruited to war, Tate was luckily allowed to stay behind due to her short stature. During this time, she mostly took care of Nile. At some point, Tate and Nile manage to find the fallen shuttle and repair it. After Nile's death, Tate was tasked in caring for the ship, which she still does to when Eve finally meets her. At present day, Tate helps supervise "Pengineers" around the ship, often seeing them as nuisances. In HEARTBEAT Relationships Nile Foras - She used to be a human aboard the ship Tate was taken to. Nile has spent most of her living years with Tate while Ark and Avi were away. Out of the three, Tate seems to respect Nile the most and confides in her. Ark Valic - Tate was housed in the same lab that Ark was in. Since Tate was the one to care for Nile, they're on good terms with each other, going as far as Tate describing Ark's "angry face" as "super cute." Avisa Alocer - Tate shows the least amount of faith in Avi and constantly questions her. When prompted about this, she explains that it's because Avi is the youngest as when Tate was captured, Avi was still an egg. Despite this, Avi always greets Tate with gusto and seems to enjoy her company. Battle Tate temporarily joins Eve as her sole party member, and tour guide, when the latter boards the H.M.S. Tenebro. Tate has a varied array of moves, with some being added depending on the items Eve retrieves during her time on-board the ship. Tate's weapon of choice is a giant syringe and her skills are called "Tool Belt." Tate's regular attack is "Drain," which also allows her to sap Pulse after every hit. Trivia *Besides an optional boss NPC, Tate is the only friendly NPC that Eve doesn't meet until the main story is over. *She's the only party member that Eve can use aboard the H.M.S. Tenebro. *Tate's colors are based on the IBM PC's pink and teal color palette. Site Navigation Category:Mogwai Category:Party Members Category:Toxin